Dream a little of me
by lunashinryu
Summary: A young woman from the year 2199 along with her scientist father tested the interworld and dimentional prototype machine which have gone awry while slipping on a wet floor and finds herself sucked in Gaia.Minerva taking notice on the intruder strikes her a deal and a set of task to complete in order to save her father's life and her own soul from being tortured for eternity.
1. Prologue

I remembered dreams.

It all started with the dreams...

Waking up in a beautiful field of flowers, so colorful and full of life, gentle breeze of wind making the tall grass sways, it is definitely something that does not happen to me every day and there I was wondering if this strange dream signifies that have I died in my sleep or something else.

I slowly heaved my body to sit, looking around my surroundings.

"Is this heaven?" No answer came to me.

I thought I would definitely not mind staying in this flower field paradise.

Then I realized I was alone, so I stood up slowly to gather my bearings and walked forward with no intended destination in my mind.

I did not know how long I have walked on the field for time seems to be insignificant in this dream, looking up the sky to notice the sun did not move.

Then I saw something ahead of me, a silhouette of a person far out in the field, so I ran trying to catch up to him and as I got closer I saw his back and he was walking away from me. He was about 6 feet tall, Slim build with broad shoulders and he wore some type of long black leather coat, metal shoulder padding, a black pair of pants and boots, and most surprisingly he have a long shiny silver hair.

I tried to call his attention, glad to know I was not alone in this lonely paradise anymore.

Running forward I yelled, "Excuse me sir! Hey!" he abruptly turned around most likely surprised and when he did, I caught a glimpse of jade green eyes then I woke up.

 **Authors note:**

What do you people think? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated so know where to improve, and do go easy on me people it is my first story. I want to take a shot on this. Thanks for reading and do review!

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own final fantasy and its characters only my character

 **P.S.**

I rewrote the whole chapters thanks to the guest who gave me constructive criticisms. Suffice to say that I myself was embarrassed when I learned the proper guidelines. Once again thank you to guest mewmew.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Disclaimer: Final fantasy is not mine and is the property of Square Enix, I only own my OC and plot.**

A young black haired, green-eyed seven-year-old girl with a cherubic face is staring intently at the 3D holographic projection of the movie in her room. So focused in watching the Final fantasy 7-advent children movie, she was in her own little world.

 _"I will...never be a memory", and Sephiroth faded in a black feathered fashion revealing the young remnant Kadaj to fall and Cloud to catch him._

 _"Brother?" Kadaj asked weakly in a heart wrenching fashion with his eyes disoriented._

 _Compassion and sympathy reflecting in Cloud's face knowing the young remnant is slowly dying._

 _"Hey, everything is going to be alright Kadaj."_

 _Kadaj not seemingly able to hear what clouds have said_ _hears a gentle voice of a woman._

 _"Mother?" Kadaj asked._

 _Aerith trying to comfort Kadaj says, "We'll go together Kadaj, some place where you can laugh and be happy."_

 _Hearing this Kadaj smiles and a tear fell down from his face, with a peaceful expression on his face his body disintegrates up to the sky until he is no more._

 _Cloud, seeing Kadaj fade from existence looks up to the sky, and he turned around because of a noise and he finds both Yazoo and Loz limping weakly his way, where both bothers caused an explosion on top of the building killing themselves in the process._

Wide eyed, the young child turned off the movie and could be seen holding back tears of sadness.

A "knock" "knock" came from her door and it opened, her mother's head poking in.

"Athena, it's bedtime,'' Yuriko Michiyou - Strauss one of the world's leading neuro surgeon, finds her only daughter holding back tears when she hears no reply coming from her, so she approach her and sat on Athena's bed hugging her.

She asked, "My dearest gift, what's wrong?"

Athena hugged her mother back and said, "Nothing is wrong mommy, just the ending of the movie is... heartbreaking."

Curious of what movie her mother asked, "And what movie was it my little goddess?"

Laughing a bit at the pet name her mother has called her she replied, "The movie was Final fantasy seven: advent children."

Her mother being familiar with the game series asked, "And what's wrong with it?" staring at Athena intently.

Sniffing a bit she faced down and said, "It's sad that Kadaj and his brothers did not have a mother that would love them as who they are, and...He seemed so happy when he found a mother in Aerith."

She turned her head to face her mother eyes shining with unshed tears that reflected the love she have for her.

She said to her mom while smiling thankfully, "I'm glad that I have you as my mommy, even if you are always busy and not always here, you still love me and I love you for that mommy."

Yuriko shocked by her daughter's reply that she could only smile while caressing her face and hair in a loving and tender manner.

Giving her a kiss in the forehead she looked at her daughter in the eye and said, "Of course I love you, you're my only baby. My little musume, and no matter what happens in life even when you are old and gray, I will still love you, both of your father and I. okay?"

Seeing Athena smile she hugged her and gave her another kiss good night.

"Alright, enough of that it's well past your bedtime. And growing goddesses still need to sleep."

Without any protest the little girl obeys her mother and tucked herself under her bed covers.

"Good night mommy, I love you," she said to her mother.

Her mother replied, "And I you my dearest gift, sleep well."

Giving her daughter one last kiss she stood up, turning off the lights on the way to the door and closing it behind her.

Deep in the night, the child under the bed keep tossing and turning seemingly unable to sleep with the scenes of the movie still haunting her when she closes her eyes.

With an annoyed huff, she got up and headed to her room balcony to look at the starlit night sky.

She does this when she cannot sleep or when she just want to, somehow seeing the stars in the sky gives her comfort and at the same time wonder.

She wonders if the fictional world can be real, just in another universe or dimension. After all the multiverse theory was proven to be true on the year 2017 give or take if she remembers it clearly from what she had read.

At the current year 2182, many scientists have been trying to open up some sort of portal to those other worlds ever since the discovery. She would know because her father, Albert Strauss one of the best physicist in the world, is trying to do the same and because of that he does not have enough time for her.

Looking up the stars, she saw a shooting star pass across the night sky, in her childish glee and belief she closed her eyes and made a wish.

"I wish I could be a hero, like Cloud and Zack. So I can save and help people like Kadaj."

Opening her eyes after saying the wish, she felt her eyelids grow heavy so she went back to her bed and was finally able to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **What do you people think? Constructive criticisms are appreciated so I will know where to improve. Do review after reading as to give me ideas on what you think, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

The chirping of the flying birds as the go on about their day can be outside the nice French chateau. Early morning dew covering the leaves and grass, a cold gentle breeze swaying the tree leaves.

A voice whose speaker cannot be seen said _, "Ms. Strauss, it's time to wake up."_

"Mmmm...Ten more minutes Desmond...Want to sleep more..." was the muffled reply under the bed covers.

Desmond the family AI replied, " _I'm afraid not, your parents are already headed to the dining room. It would do you well to see them off before they are gone off their work miss."_

Said girl shoots up from the bed wide-awake.

"You mean they started already Desmond? Why didn't you say so?" she said incredulously.

Getting up from the bed the girl quickly headed to the bathroom connected to her room to wash her face.

Desmond replied to his mistress, " _I did try to tell you miss."_

"No you didn't." The girl accused the AI.

" _If you say so miss,"_ Replied the AI seeming like it was sighing of amusement or exasperation.

Athena quickly washed her face and ran out of her room, still wearing her pajamas, out to the hallway intent on having a meal together with her parents before being gone for a long time again.

Inside the sun lit dining room, an elegant circular mahogany dining table filled with food near the opened windows as to let the fresh breeze in walks in two adults and proceeds to sit and eat in a calm fashion, taking solace in the comfortable silence that the married couple have.

Hearing the rapid breathing by the entrance made the two adults turn their heads to their only daughter making them shake their head in fondness.

"Well someone was in a hurry, morning sweetheart!'' Athena's father said while smiling in amusement.

Beckoning his daughter to him, "Come here so I can give my little goddess a morning kiss."

Athena brightened up, headed to her father after regaining her breath, and gave him a hug along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning daddy!"

"Good morning too sweetheart!" kissing her on the cheek.

Athena turned her attention to her mother and greeted her cheerfully, "Good morning mommy!"

Smiling pleasantly she replied, "Good morning too my dear gift."

Athena took a seat at the remaining chair and helps herself with the prepared breakfast on her plate.

Yuriko asked her daughter, "How was your sleep?"

Athena stopped for a moment and replied, "I slept well," scrunching up her face," though I did have some kind of strange dream."

"I guess you were playing and watching too much final fantasy games," her mother jokingly said.

"Nuh ah! You can never have too many games!"

"Now ladies, that's enough," her father butted in sweat dropping.

The two girls stopped and rolled their eyes, knowing he just does not want to be in the middle of an argument.

"So Athena, how are your studies going?" asked her father.

"I'm doing great! Mr. Sebastian said that I'm on my way to finishing my 6th grade materials."

Delighted with the news her parents replied, "That's great sweetheart!" said her father, "We're proud of you, my little goddess," her mother said gently while smiling happily at her.

"It's no wonder really, living up to your namesake, she is our daughter Yuriko. Our little genius, following in our footsteps!" bragged her father laughing happily.

"Since you are doing well in your studies, I think a reward is in order," said her father.

"Albert..." her mother narrowed her eyes at her father.

"What? She deserves a reward and she needs a hobby," her father looked wide eyed at her mother.

"So sweetheart, what do you want? Just say the word and we can get it for you if we can and of course within reason," her father said looking at her seriously.

Athena knowing her father to keep his promises, look down at her plate in deep thought suddenly remembered her wish from last night, looking at her father seriously.

"If it's alright with you," she said hesitantly and looking up to her father's eyes, "I would like to learn how to fight," she said with each word gaining confidence.

"What! Absolutely not!" said her mother.

"Okay! If that's what you want." replied her father.

Yuriko looks at her husband in shock and betrayal.

"Albert, you cannot be serious! Our daughter is seven for Christ sake! She doesn't need to fight, that's why we got her that Amazon robot nanny so she won't learn how to fight," she said looking at him pointedly with each word her voice-lowering showing how angry she is at her husband.

"How are you okay with that request?" she asked him in angst.

Albert looks at his beautiful wife of 10 years seriously, he replied, "I'm okay with it because unlike you, I know that her robot nanny won't always be there to protect her, it would be nice to know my daughter takes an interest in protecting herself."

"My family was primarily military in the past century and so is yours Yuriko even more so because your family was warlords of old, fighting is in her blood. You can even teach her your family way of the sword and hand to hand combat; it's a dying art I recall." He looks at his wife's defeated face knowing he got his point across her.

Athena watched her parents argue with her father's decision towards her request in the sidelines.

 _"I hope mom would say yes, I would do anything so she would say yes."_ her musings were cut short when she heard her mother sigh in defeat, faint hope bubbling in her chest.

Yuriko cannot argue with her husband's point knowing he was right, she sighed in defeat and looked at his smug face with reluctant acceptance.

"Alright, you're right. God knows it was coming sooner or later", she replied.

Looking at her daughter seriously, "You can learn how to fight Athena. However, you have to continue on your studies as usual and you will not fall behind, you will not complain towards your senseis because if I hear a single thing coming from them, it's over. Do you understand me Athena Grace?" looking straight at her daughter's eyes so she can see how serious she is.

Hearing her two given names made Athena wince knowing her mother only says it when she is angry or serious, yet it still made her smile in joy when the words her mother said finally sank in.

Looking up in shock and hope towards her parents, she tentatively asked, "So I can learn?"

Seeing an affirmative nod from both parents where her mother was more reluctant.

"Yes! I will do my best to be the best student ever! I will not let you down! I'll make you proud, I promise."

Yuriko and Albert could not stop the smile growing on their faces from the happiness their daughter was showing, shaking their head in fondness.

"Yes, well... ahem," hearing her mother said those, she stopped and listened to what her mother would say.

"I will have to call my family if one of them can be available to teach you in our ways of combat."

Being a naturally curious child, she cannot help but ask, "What am I going to learn mommy?"

Hearing this question from her daughter Yuriko replied, "My family way of the sword and hand to hand combat. Legend has it our family technique was made during the Sengoku Jidai era or the samurai era, becoming more famous during the Meiji period or the revolution period where it became one of the most deadly fighting techniques ever known," said her mother in proud manner towards her ancestors of old accomplishments.

Hearing this impromptu history lesson made her more excited to learn.

Her father chuckled in amusement, "See, fighting is in her blood honey," she saw her mother roll her eyes.

She looked at her father expectantly and he noticed the questioning look.

"What? My family was not fancy like that sweetheart, no exclusive techniques from me. The things we know can be taught in the military or in local dojos if I remember right," her father explained.

After the conversation, the whole family finished the last of their remaining breakfast.

Her parents looked at their watches and said their good byes, and that they love her very much so she have to take care of herself and listen to her teachers, and they also told her that they would probably be gone for about a month or two this time and will be home for five days after that. Seeing her parents out the door, she gave them a long hug and a kiss on each cheek and a promise that she will.

Seeing the car exit, she closed the door and sighed. It was a lonely existence being an only child, not by choice of her parents but more of circumstance. Her mother was thought to be unable to naturally conceive a child until she came along, also adding complications during her birth making her mother barren.

Getting back to her room she took a bath and got ready for her daily lessons with her home tutor Mrs. Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ms. Strauss is something wrong?" asked her teacher.

She looked up, and scratched her neck sheepishly, embarrassed that she have been caught with her head on the clouds.

"Ahehehe…nothing is wrong sensei, just distracted and excited."

Raising an eyebrow in an elegant manner, he asked, "Oh, how so?" After all it's the first time he saw his young charge distracted

Hearing his tone relieved her, knowing he was not angry with her distracted self she replied and promptly continued to tell her teacher the conversation she had with her parents about her request and their decisions.

"So you are nervous and excited." stated Sebastian, knowing her teacher was right she nodded.

"What made you want to learn how to fight in the first place?"

"So I can kick the butt of the bad guys and be a hero like cloud! And so I could learn how to protect myself also," she replied to her teacher with a childish determination.

Sebastian nodded in understanding, " let me give you an advice little one, fight to protect yourself and others should the need arise, and never give up just have faith. Lastly, sometimes fighting is not the answer to the problem no matter how big it could be. Do you understand?"

Athena nodded seriously and took his advice to heart.

"Good, now finish up your seatwork. You still have three more tests before we can move on with your seventh grade materials. And the sooner you finish this, the more you will have time for your future combat lessons."

Athena obeyed and went back to answering her test knowing Sebastian have a point.

 **A/N:**

 **What do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion.**

 **P.S.**

 **I'll be getting some characters and other techniques from other animes for the sake of visual image.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Black butler is not mine and so is Final fantasy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Sometime in the middle of the night..._

Athena shoots up from her bed with a strangled yell, looking around she finds herself in the safety of her room and not in the dark dingy place of her dream.

Wrapping her arms around herself she calmed down. Sighing she got up from bed and went to her balcony to look at the starlit sky.

The stars give her some hope that everything would be okay and that someone is watching over her like what she have read in some books.

A genius she may be but she is still very much human and a child. Not really remembering the full details of her experience from the kidnapping incident when she was four doesn't meant she got out of it unscathed. Physical wounds may leave scars that would fade in time, but mental scars would leave a mark that would not fade.

She can still remember some bits and pieces, just the feeling of hunger and constant fear.

 _Inside a dingy room sat a child in the corner. Afraid and hungry, she asked the man in front of her drinking beer why he is doing this._

 _"You want to know why? It's because you mommy was a bad person," The man replied in a mocking angry manner._

 _Curling up her legs and with her hands covering her ears, she shakes her head, "You're wrong! My mommy saves people!"_

 _"Oh yeah! Then why did she turn away my only daughter because we don't have enough money?! My little Anna would still be alive if she just did it!" the man spat at her," People say you are a little genius I guess you will understand. Your mom only saves people that have money! And she needs to feel the pain of loss that I felt when I lost my daughter and what better to do that," said the man looking at her in a crazy way._

 _Realization that the man is insane and that he doesn't want any money she was quickly loosing hope and was terrified out of her wits, she cried until she fell asleep._

The next thing she remembers was waking up screaming in a hospital with her parents both by her sides. It was the only thing that she remembered clearly, and the only thing that she did not tell her parents. It took a couple of therapy after that before she was deemed ok.

"Some genius I am," she scoffed to herself.

"I guess... one of the reasons I want to learn how fight is so I won't be afraid of my dreams anymore," she said to no one in particular.

Half an hour have passed she felt the hands of Morpheus enveloping her so she went back to bed and hope no more nightmares would haunt her sleep this time.

A muffled yawn can be heard under the bed covers. Stretching her body like a cat, she sat up for a moment.

Still a bit drowsy from sleep, she reflexively asked her AI, "Morning Desmond, anything interesting that I should know?"

 _"Good morning Miss Strauss, your mother would like to tell you that she have called your grandfather 2 weeks ago in regards to your request. She said that your uncle Kenshin will be coming here and shall arrive sometime in the afternoon and he will live here for the duration of his stay_ ," informed the AI to his mistress

Hearing the news, she perked up and was suddenly filled with excited energy saying her thanks in the process as she got out of her bed.

" _You're welcome miss,"_ the AI replied.

Heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower, scrubbing herself clean. After drying and dressing herself she brushed her teeth and exited the room.

Heading to the kitchen to have some breakfast she saw her family staff that she also considers her friends because it's a lonely world.

Hearing a cheerful good morning coming from the door made the two cooks smile in amusement.

A Mrs. Stevenson who has been working as the head cook for the Michiyuo-Strauss family ever since the little girl was born is a Brown haired and eyed plump woman in her late thirties and early forties. And the assistant cook James Black, a black haired and brown eyed young man, a culinary graduate of 23 years old who have been working for the household for about 2 years.

"Good morning young miss!" "Morning to you too little lady!" came the cheerful reply of Mrs. Stevenson and James respectively.

Sitting in the counter table she asked them what's for breakfast.

"Nothing but the best for you! My specialty, chocolate chip pancakes with homemade strawberry syrup and vanilla ice cream on top," James said in a proud manner while serving the food in front of her at the same time.

Looking at the yummy stack of sugary treat for a breakfast, she exclaimed her appreciation and thanks to James.

"Now… now, not all things should be sugar young missy. Don't want you to be sick now, and you need some proteins for fuel with how fast that brain of yours burn the food you eat," said Mrs. Stevenson in a joking manner while serving her some eggs, sausages, and a couple of French toast.

Thanking Mrs. Stevenson and eating the food served for her in a calm manner, they made small talk with her as they work eventually telling them that her uncle who is going to be her combat teacher, she explained, is due to arrive anytime in the afternoon.

Hearing the combat lessons part gave both her staff a shock, but knowing how smart the little girl is they decidedly not to pry anymore and just told her to be careful and to take it easy.

Seeing the kitchen clock strike 8:30 she bid them a good day and headed to the family library for her daily lessons.

Due to her high IQ both her parents decided it is best to have her home schooled as some children may not take too kindly with someone younger besting them in lessons. So they got her a home tutor where she would have joint lessons with other fellow home schooled children occasionally.

Opening the door to the library she found her teacher setting up the next lesson. She sat on the desk bracing for this day's new lesson material, trying to stop the excitement thrumming through her.

Lessons went swimmingly well as always,though the human cloning history was interestingly nice. After eating her lunch she went back to the library to finish her lesson.

It was 2:45 in the afternoon, daily lesson ended fifteen minutes ago. She decided taking a short nap out in the gardens along her robot nanny, where a hammock was built under the shade of the trees where a gentle breeze of the wind can be felt when she stepped outside, a perfect place for a nap.

Approximately one and a half hour later she woke up from her nap. Standing up she decided taking a short walk around the garden.

Smells of roses and jasmines invaded her senses as she walked, seeing butterflies flying from flower to flower. Passing the koi pond, she thought about feeding the fishes a bit.

She went back inside the house her Amazon nanny following her, as she turned a corner she saw a sleek black car entering the gate.

 _Ding dong!_

She opened the door hoping it to be her uncle. She finds a handsome man with long dark hair tied in a low ponytail, wearing jeans and a blue fitting turtle neck shirt, and a most peculiar x scar on his right cheek, carrying a duffel bag on his shoulder.

Blinking at the sight of the cute little girl that could pass as his cousin, he assumed that this was his niece and student.

" _Man, she's going to be a heartbreaker someday when she grows up. And look how cute she is looking at me so innocently!"_

"Oro, are you Athena grace?" Kenshin asked her just to be sure.

Hearing the man say my names made me worry, but mommy taught me to be polite so I shall answer his question.

"That's me, who are you mister?" she asked warily and in a bit rude way.

Laughing in relief and he smiled in a friendly manner as to assuage her worries he replied," I'm kenshin, Himura Kenshi. I'm your uncle, your mother and I are cousins."

Smiling brightly and apologizing about her rude behavior she let him inside and showed him his room.

Leading her uncle around the house to his room was so nerve wrecking and embarrassing. " _And to think I was rude"_ she thought remorsefully.

Arriving at his room she informed him that dinner would be served in forty five minutes and she excused herself to inform the staff of his arrival.

Heading to the kitchens to inform them of her uncle's arrival only to find out Desmond already informed them the moment he was in the house made her want to bang her head for not remembering that detail. Some genius she is...

She spent her time talking to Mrs. Stevenson and James about her day while they listened as they cook dinner. Asking her some questions every now and then about her uncle, she replied unsurely on what type of uncle he would be.

Dinner was an eventful affair, she got to know her uncle and vice versa.

She found out he was very easy going and given time she would look up to him like a younger sibling to an older sibling. He likes to tell funny stories of his childhood and friends. He even told her some of the embarrassing stories about her mother.

She let her uncle rest after dinner where he promptly stated that her lesson would start after her normal lessons the next day.

Nodding in excitement she got ready for bed. Sleeping peacefully, excited for the new prospects in life.

 **DISCLAIMER: Final fantasy and Himura Kenshin is not mine.**

 **A/N: What do you think? Do review and tell me what you think and thank you for taking time to read my story.**


	5. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 _6:45 in the morning_

Shooting up excitedly from her bed, she quickly got up and went to the bathroom for a shower to get ready for the day.

Dressing herself she greeted the AI, "Good morning Desmond."

 _"A pleasant morning to you to, Miss Strauss."_

"Desmond is my Uncle awake?" she asked.

" _He is waking up as we speak Miss Strauss,"_ Desmond informed his mistress.

 _"Would you like me to invite him to join you in your early morning fast?"_ he helpfully added.

"No, thank you. I will ask him myself but will you inform Mrs. Stevenson that I won't be eating there," she replied.

 _"Of course Miss Strauss,"_ he replied.

Going out to her uncle's door she knocked and waited for a reply.

Hearing a knock on his door made him wonder as to who it would be. Wearing his shirt for the day, shrugging he went to open the door to find his niece.

Waiting for the door to open, she found her uncle all dressed and ready for the day.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast uncle Kenshin?" looking up while asking him the question.

Hearing the question from his niece, he replied, "Why not? And please call me nii-san. Uncle Kenshin makes me feel older," he said to his niece.

"Sure nii-san!" she replied cheerfully.

Sitting at the dining table they ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. Her uncle informed her that he will test her physical condition before starting the proper lessons. Nodding her head in understanding and remembering what her mother said about complaining to her teacher.

She left her uncle to his devices while she went on to the library and continue her daily lessons.

She finished up her lesson after eating lunch where her teacher informed her that she would be having a joint lesson with an older girl named Victoria Schmidt, daughter of her father's co-worker, for an experiment concerning their topic.

Victoria is a nice girl, six years older than her but she treats her like a little sister. She may even consider her a best friend, they do call each other and play some video games every now and then.

Going to her room to change for more appropriate clothing for physical activity, she met her uncle outside the garden.

Seeing her change her clothing to something more appropriate he smiled in approval at her.

"Good you changed clothes. We will be working on building up your body muscles, speed, agility, flexibility, stamina and reflexes. So don't expect me to teach you any katas and a practice sword any sooner," he said to her.

Opening her mouth to ask a question but quickly died when she was cut off.

"Building a good foundation is the best, and our family technique is not easy. I will be called sensei when we are training and I don't want to hear any complaints, your mother informed me of her bargain with you," he added, his face the epitome of seriousness.

"Do you understand me?" he asked sternly.

Determination and will reflecting from her face, she replied, "Hai! Sensei!"

Nodding in approval, he started to show her the different stretches that she needs to do every day when she wakes up and while training.

Sweating and hurting in places that she did not know was possible made her want to cry, but she won't give up. "No pain, no gain," she reminded herself.

Giving her a bottle of water and a little breather, he ordered her to run around the house perimeter until she can no longer run.

She looked like she was going to complain but she remembered.

 _"You asked for this Athena, lets show him what you got!"_ she thought determinedly as she started to run.

Her house was big, as big as a single track and field in a grand stand. So after only finishing 3 laps she collapses in front of her sensei, not being able to run anymore.

"I have to admit to you Athena, we have a lot of work to. You physical fitness is pitiful," her uncle/sensei informed her, not sugar coating it.

Hearing her remarks made her wince, knowing he was right. She wasn't really athletic until now. Who was she kidding, it's hopeless.

"But with that determined attitude I have no doubts you will be great in no time," he added smiling at her.

Hearing that made her perk up a bit, maybe she wasn't hopeless after all.

Making her stand, her uncle showed her some cool down stretches wincing every time she does so.

Her uncle giving her some chocolate milk she drank it though a question can be seen from her eyes.

"Chocolate milk is a better substitute than those energy drinks. It also have a good muscle repairing properties," he explained to her seeing the question mark.

Finishing the drink, she and her uncle went back to eat some dinner. Where he explained more of the intricacies of what they will be doing in the meantime.

Bidding her uncle good night after dinner she filled up the tub with some warm water when she went to her room.

Removing her clothes and readying her pajamas, wincing every now and then. She tied up her hair and went in the tub, moaning when she felt her aching muscles relax.

Feeling the water go cold she went out and dried herself. Brushing her teeth and dressing herself she went to her bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 _Dream..._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _She asked to no one in particular, seeing herself in a strange place made her afraid but her logic says that she was dreaming._

 _Looking around she was thought to be in some sort of farm of…bent trees by the looks of it._

 _Looking closer she finds purple...apple? "What a strange dream, it looks like the dumb apple from Genesis' hometown," she thought._

 _"Hey you!" came an angry shout behind her._

 _Startled by the shout she turns around to find a red haired boy wearing a red shirt and black shorts along with a black haired boy wearing white shirt and brown pants._

 _"Probably his friend," she thought getting scared a bit she took a step backwards._

 _"What are you doing here brat? You are trespassing private property," said the red haired boy walking closer towards her._

 _She saw that they're both about a few years older than her. Give or take four years she deduced._

 _"Gen, take it easy. You scaring the poor girl," said the black haired boy to his red haired friend reigning in his temper._

 _"Fine," the red hair boy, gen, says to his friend._

 _"So his name is gen?" she thought, probably his nickname._

 _Gen, asking her more calmly now, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Um... I don't...know. I-I just went to s-sleep and when I woke up I was here. Then you guys showed up," she explained fearfully, stammering a bit afraid that they would hurt her._

 _Angeal saw the terrified expression of the girl,"Hey, it's alright. We won't hurt you," he said gently_

 _Genesis was offended that the girl thought that they will hurt her. "As if I will hurt a little girl," he scoffed._

 _"Gen..." the black haired boy said disapprovingly._

 _The girl blink at their interaction and wondered why they seem familiar._

 _"I'm Athena Grace, have we met somewhere before?" introducing herself and asking the question._

 _The red haired boy opted to stay silent making the black haired boy sigh._

 _"My name is Angeal and grumpy over here is my best friend Genesis," he informed her making genesis squawk at his introduction._

 _"I'm not grumpy!"_

 _Seeing the reaction of genesis made her giggle in amusement and Angeal chuckling._

 _Turning his head with arms crossed, "Oh sure... making fun of my temper now are we? How really mature of you, Angeal."_

 _"Pleased to make you acquaintance Genesis and Angeal," Curtsying as she greeted them both._

 _"So where do you live? It's dangerous to be alone there are a lot of monsters out here," said genesis._

 _She squeaked, "Monsters?" looking around fearfully._

 _"Stop scaring the girl Genesis," hitting the back of Genesis head._

 _"What? It's true," defended Genesis._

 _"I live in Bolivia," she informed them._

 _"Bolivia? Is it somewhere near Banora?" Asked genesis turning to face his friend._

 _Shaking his head, "I can honestly say that I have never heard of a place until now," admitted Angeal._

 _"Ever heard of Banora kid?" Angeal looked at her._

 _"I don't know, I haven't been able to go outside much..." she embarrassingly admitted._

 _Sighing Angeal faced his friend, "Looks like we got no choice but to take her in for a while," said Angeal to genesis._

 _Genesis relented but informed him that his parents would not take kindly to strangers as guest when they barely tolerated him._

 _Hearing this Angeal promptly informed him that she would be staying with him in the meantime, sure that his mother would not mind._

 _Looking at the two older boys argue and decide her fate she waited patiently for them to finish. Seeing as she is nowhere familiar. Though a little voice in her head screams that she knows this place and it's at the edge of her tongue but she can't seem to remember._

 _After coming to a decision, she would stay at Angeal for the mean time._

 _They went back in town when it was nearing dark and Genesis said his goodbyes to them._

 _Getting introduced to Angeal's mother was embarrassing specially with all the attention she got when she found out that she was lost and that she have no place to stay._

 _Mrs. Hewley is caring as a person and dotting mother hen that cares for his son very much, and when she saw him bring home a lost little girl, while preparing their dinner, her heart went out to her._

 _She was a nice girl, she found out her name is Athena grace and a lovely name too, very smart but she thinks she is downplaying it and if a bit attention starved and lonely too. Mrs. Hewley wonders why._

 _She asked her about herself while eating dinner, Angeal opting to stay quite. She informed them that her father was a scientist and her mother was a surgeon, both types of occupation that need attention to the work itself than family. It explained a lot about the loneliness._

 _"Your mother is lovely," she said to Angeal who is leading her to the only guest room of the house._

 _"Thanks. She means well," he replied._

 _He showed her the room and bid her good night then headed off to his room._

 _Lying on the bed she closed her eyes to sleep. And as she falls asleep bit by bit she fades from the existence of her dream not leaving a trace that she has been there._

 **WORLD OF GAIA**

Angeal and his mother slept peacefully that night and so did Genesis. Not realizing the panic that they would feel the next day finding the lost little girl that they took in was gone without leaving a trace.

They would look for her, asking questions around town. Until they decided to give up a few weeks later hoping that the nice little girl that they found is okay.

 **A/N:**

 **Do review and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Final fantasy is property of Square Enix and therefore not mine, just my OC.**


End file.
